The role of the Statistics Core is to provide the essential program-wide expertise in experimental analysis and design, data acquisition, editing, and management, data analysis, and results interpretation. It will provide the capabilities for managing the project database, ensuring the integrity of the acquired data, estimating parameters of interest, assessing model appropriateness, integrating multiple endpoints into a consistent result, and comparing alternative approaches to analysis and results interpretation. An important aspect of the results interpretation process is evaluating the relationship of results from this program to results from studies of the atom-bomb survivors and other radiation exposed populations. These evaluations will contribute to determining the advisability of subsequent pursuit of health effects in the Chernobyl liquidator population, and assessing the overall utility of biological dosimeters in the study of low-dose human radiation biology.